Happily Ever After
by Alex Nagisa
Summary: [AU][SimonxNia][WAFF on purpose] They had come this far, for this? He loved her and it pained him to see her vanish like this. It would be the wise decision to simply let her go...But he wouldn't.


Well, not much to say, first TTGL fic, I don't own it because if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I:) Anyway, on with the fic:

* * *

Happily Ever After

"It's over Nia. We won," Simon huffed, happily, cradling his lover in his arms.

"Yeah. But, don't talk Simon," Nia asked him, a gentle smile on her face, pressed onto his bare chest.. Simon made a confused mumble, "Let's just enjoy the moment," Was Nia's answer.

"Ah. Alright," Simon replied her, embracing her totally.

After all, he had to prepare for the inevitable…

* * *

"I'll never forget about you, Nia," Simon calmly said, breaking from their kiss, with them having just being married, Nia started disappearing, "Even if this Universe is destroyed."

"You're such a fool," Nia replied softly, "It won't be destroyed. That's why everyone worked so hard."

"Yeah, you're right," Simon laughed.

"I love you, Simon."

"Yeah, me too. I love you." Simon said as Nia, smiling, disappeared in a soft light of mosaics...

And then, a green flicker of light rose up like a flame.

Nia's ring shot out a green light as she quickly materialized again, leaving everybody in attendance dumbfounded. Nia looked at her as her body appeared again. Tears of joy started streaming from her eyes as she embraced Simon in a hug. She was supposed to die because when the Anti-Spirals where destroyed, her Anti-Spiral structure disappeared, and she was no longer a whole. Out of sheer willpower, she had managed to last until the wedding, but now…both Nia and Simon where just happy she was alive.

Nia broke from their hug, "But…how?!"

"I-I, I don't know, but I don't think that matters, right?! You're alive and that's what matters Nia!" Simon told her, happily.

"But Nia-san is right! What if we used Spiral Power irresponsibly?!" Gimmy asked.

"Well, I don't know what it was, but I'll just call it an act of Kami-sama," Simon smiled.

"We'll be gone for some time. But still, I'll now leave it in your hands Rossiu."

"Simon-san-"

Simon looked at Rossiu, cutting him off. He then smiled and nodded, grabbing his space cloak putting it clumsily around him.

"We're married for like 3 minutes and I already have to fix your clothes?" Nia smiled jokingly, putting it properly as Boota appeared on Simon's shoulder. He smiled and unexpectedly grabbed Nia bridal style as the three disappeared on the sunset…

* * *

_2__ ½ years later_

Rossiu woke up from his bed shared with his wife Kinon. He kissed her forehead as Kinon squirmed a bit and he immediately got to work. He saw through his messages and found one sent by a person particularly interesting.

Simon.

He clicked the button as the hologram then began, "_Hello there Rossiu. Or should I saw Commander in Chief Rossiu? Anyways, it has been a long ride_,_ and we're missing home so we're coming back. Our trip around the world is over and now, we just want to settle in and relax. Hope you still got a spot over there for me and Nia to live. Also, as a surprise, there's a picture at the end of this message._

_We're to reach Kamina City soon. Ja ne._

As the voice message ended, an image appeared on the screen. It showed a relatively older Simon and Nia together. But…

There was somebody else. Sitting on Simon's shoulders was a little boy smiling with blue and pale yellow hair, like Nia's but reversed. And speaking of Nia, there was something different with her…Rossiu smiled at this sight.

It would certainly be an interesting comeback.

* * *

_Later that same day_

Over the course of 2 ½ years, Kamina City had become more advanced in it's technology. After Simon and Nia had left, a new statue was erected for Kamina and for the heroes who had given their lives for the Dai Gurren Dan against the Anti-Spiral: Kittan, Makken, Ailac, Kidd, Jougan, Barinbou and Zoushi.

"See buddy? Where it not for all of those, we probably wouldn't be here," Said a man, looking at the same statues. He had spiky blue hair and blue spiral-shaped eyes. With him was a woman with long pale yellow and blue hair with iris-shaped eyes.

"Sugoi…", The boy sitting on the man's shoulders exclaimed. He had around 2 years. He had short blue hair and pale yellow hair at the edges and blue iris-shaped eyes. Around the boy's neck was a little, golden drill locked by a string, "But papa is still the best!"

"Maybe," The man chuckled, then pointing at Kamina's statue, "See that man over there?"

"Yes."

"That man was papa's aniki. If it weren't for him, i probably wouldn't have met mama and probably would have died underground. That's why I called you by his name, Kamina-kun."

"Hai."

"We should go now dear, they're probably already waiting for us and and little one here is kicking hard," The woman told her companion.

"Sure," He said, both walking out of there, hands held.

"Kamina City hasn't changed much, hasn't it?" Said a female voice from behind, and they knew that voice very well. They turned around and saw a red-haired woman, sitting on her yellow hover scooter with regular clothing, _for a change_, "Mr. and Mrs. Simon?"

"It's nice to see you too, Yoko," Simon replied with a smile.

"Who's that papa?" Asked the little boy on Simon's shoulders.

"That's one of papa's and mama's friends, Yoko. Say hi to Miss Yoko, Kamina-kun," Nia told her son.

"Hi, Yoko-san!" Kamina replied enthusiastically

"So you named him Kamina heh? Can't say I'm surprised. Hi, Kamina-kun," Yoko replied, smiling, "Well, come with me, I've got a little surprise for you guys."

They complied and she led them through the urban city to Teppelin. She then led them through the halls into a room. Simon opened the door and he and Nia entered. It was dark but then, Yoko turned on the lights as it revealed all of their friends, standing under a large piece of paper saying: "Welcome, Simon and Nia!".

"Okaerinasai!" They all shouted in unison.

A big smile decorated the couple's faces, "Tadaimas," Nia told them, "Arigatto, minna-san."

A big welcoming party then ensued as Simon and Nia got reacquainted with their old friends and discovered what happened while they where gone. Kiyal apparently started dating Attenborough a little while after discovering Kittan had died. Kiyoh and Dayakka had one more child in the way, a boy, and Kinon had married Rossiu who were not trying to conceive any time now. Their friends also discovered Nia was already pregnant with her and Simon's second child. Both seemed to say it was a girl and would be named Miko and also discovered the reason for Nia's survival. Apparently, when she and Simon had kissed at the wedding, some sort of resonance happened that had linked Simon's and Nia's life and spiral power, which would mean they would both die at the same time, hopefully together, since Nia needed to be close to him for the continuing spiral energy transfer.

* * *

After the party was done and Kamina was sleeping, Simon and Nia were sitting on a balcony, appreciating the night view, hands held tightly.

"Nia."

"Yes?"

"I'll never let go of you," Simon told her with a smile.

Nia crawled up to him, "Thanks. It's nice to know," She told him as he embraced her, "I love you Simon."

"Yep. I love you too."

Somehow, Simon had a feeling his story would have a very good ending.

Happily ever after.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

There you go! I just had to write this, my heart was broken when I first saw the TTGL ending and so, I had to fix it! Not my best work but still, I hope you liked it: ) Remember to read and review.


End file.
